


I'm Not Jealous...Not Really...

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes Mickey to a friend's place for a BBQ party. He and Mandy know the host of the party, Mickey doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Jealous...Not Really...

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**11. going out with a group of people but then leaving them because they want some alone time**

**A/N: Hey nonnie here’s the fill for you it’s just a short thing but I do hope that you like it. I can’t afford to write much these days because I’m preparing to go back to school. I’m going to miss writing so much like actual fic writing instead of essays and crap. Anyway enjoy this fill!**

* * *

 

“Mick! Hey wait up!” Ian called as he chased after the raven-haired boy hurrying down the steps.

They were at a friend’s BBQ party, which was held at his poolside resort. Both Mandy and him knew the guy because they were all in the same class but that didn’t mean that he was close to the guy at all. Mickey on the other hand didn’t know the guy at all and Ian had just invited him along because well, it was a BBQ party and the dude did say that it was free for all.

“Are you seriously just going to keep walking on ahead like that?” Ian said as he jogged to catch up with Mickey.

“Why don’t you just go back to the fucking party Gallagher?” Mickey muttered.

“What’s with the tone now?” Ian asked, concerned as he stopped Mickey and turned the boy around to face him, hands on his shoulders.

Mickey shrugged Ian’s grip off of him, “Nothing just go back to the goddamn party,” he said, trying to make his tone a little less of what it had been just seconds ago. A prickling jealousy bloomed in his chest again at the thought of Ian going back to join the host of the party. The host had been awfully close with Ian,  _awfully_ close meaning all touchy-feely and shit right from the moment that they’d arrived and Mickey didn’t like it one bit.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong,” Ian said resolutely and Mickey just rolled his eyes at the redhead.

“You’re fucking dumb not to notice,” he spat as he just continued stalking along the boardwalk. The cold sea breeze coming in from the right making him pull his jacket tighter around his body. Ian fell into step next to him now and for a while they walked, side by side in silence the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps on the wooden planks and the crashing of the waves nearby.

“Why’d you even ask me to this stupid fucking thing anyway?” Mickey asked as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets now.

Ian shrugged, “I mean…we are…together now…aren’t we? So I thought I should ask you along.”

Mickey tsked, “Yeah we’re together but I don’t like parties like this. It’s stupid, especially your friend of a host.”

Ian raised a brow at Mickey’s words, “Wait…” he trailed off as he stopped walking for a second. Was Mickey actually jealous about the host and him? “Holy shit Mick, are you jealous because he’s been showing me around the whole night?”

There was no answer.

Ian caught up to Mickey, slipping his hand into Mickey’s that was inside his jacket pocket, “You were jealous weren’t you?”

Mickey wriggled his hand away from Ian’s taking his hand out of the pocket, “Fuck off,” he muttered. Fucking Gallagher knew it and yet he’d just gone ahead with following the host around the house from group to group greeting them and what not. Mickey barely knew anyone there and half the time as it had turned out, he was just following them around like a goddamn lost puppy. He hated it.

“Aww come on Mick, you know he was just showing me around,” Ian said as he hooked his arm into Mickey’s, pulling the other boy close to his side, “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice earlier,” he apologized, “I brought you here because you’re my  _boyfriend_  and I wanted them to know about us…”

Mickey sighed, “Yeah you better be fucking sorry carrot top,” he muttered begrudgingly leaning his head against Ian now. He couldn’t stay mad at the redhead for long; “I hate how he kept putting his hand on your shoulder…”

Ian grinned, “It meant nothing to me, I swear,” he assured the other, “And since when did you start getting jealous hm?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey scowled, “I can get jealous when I want to okay. I’m your fucking  _boyfriend_  so I have a right,” he boasted as he pulled Ian along, over to a secluded little shelter on the boardwalk up ahead, “Now you’re gonna make up for it.”

“What you wanna do it out here?” Ian asked incredulously. “You wanna freeze your balls off or something?”

Mickey chuckled as he backed the redhead up against the wooden beam, “They won’t be freezing if I have your warm mouth on me,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to Ian’s, kissing him a little roughly, making the redhead whimper just a little before strong hands gripped his shoulders and switched their places.

“Remind me to make you jealous again next time even if it’s not on purpose,” Ian teased as he worked Mickey’s jeans and boxers off his hips.

Mickey groaned hands finding purchase in Ian’s hair, as the redhead eagerly stripped him, his hot mouth wrapping around the head of his cock now, swirling about and teasing him.

“Y-yeah okay…” Mickey breathed, his hips shuddering and thrusting forward into the wet heat of Ian’s mouth now. All his previous feelings of jealousy towards the host and Ian thrown into the back of his mind as Ian gave him a blow job which would without a doubt lead to something more later on seeing as ‘Firecrotch’ was such an eager little fucker. 


End file.
